Say Something
by 71star
Summary: She's been wanting him to notice her for years. Finally he takes notice and her entire life changes. Will he be everything she was hoping for or a disappointment?
1. Chapter Prologue

Say Something

Prologue

_**Here's my new story… I don't usually do these at the beginning, but this is something totally new for me to try… **_

_**This will be the only chapter written like this, but this ALL needed to be said to put us in the right place during the story…**_

_**Let me know what you think of this prologue…**_

_**OK… Here we go!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

The meadow used to be her favorite place.

It was her quiet place, a place to get away from her over protective brothers and father.

"You're a child." they'd say.

"You're still a little girl." They'd tease.

"You're too young to make big decisions baby." Dad would say.

"Of course you're beautiful, you're my daughter." He'd remind her.

Even with all these things being said and knowing that her brothers and father truly loved and cared for her, she still felt alone most of the time.

She would be starting high school this year. One of her brothers would be a junior and the oldest a senior.

Their friends were always at the house, they were all into sports.

They never let her play, she'd sit on the sidelines and watch, and she just wanted him to look at her, see her.

Not as the 'little sister' but as 'beautiful'.

Her one true friend told her to try out for cheerleading. She argued over and over it wouldn't be a good idea. His girlfriend was the squad captain this year. She had nothing to offer the squad, nothing that made her stand out.

"You're energetic, talented and can dance circles around the blond bitch." Her friend said.

"I'm flat chested and have no ass." She argued.

"You've got personality and me buy your side." He friend goaded.

They practiced and practiced the routine for try-outs.

First week of school there was an assembly to announce the cheer squad and football team and the newest members of each.

Her name was called as well as her friend. The squealed along with the other new members.

"We need to go shopping for workout clothes." He friend suggested.

They shopped and found several cute sports bras and tops along with yoga pants and shorts. They also picked up the shoes they'd need for cheer and all the things to make their spirit bows.

The boys were playing basketball when they got home.

They giggled to each other and ran upstairs to change and practice.

He friend wanted her oldest brother's attention.

She wanted his.

"You are NOT wearing that outside!" he father snapped.

"Dad, it's what I have to wear to practice my splits and kicks. Her mom said they were fine, they cover everything." She twirled for her dad, who in turn walked away shaking his head and mumbling about teenagers and heart attacks.

Running outside her oldest brother runs up to them and starts yelling at them about dressing like sluts.

"This is how cheerleaders dress!" she snaps at her brother.

"Not my sister, put on some damn clothes!" her oldest brother throws his shirt at her.

"Gross! I don't want your stinky shirt. Dad approved." She threw it back.

"C'mon lets go practice over here." He friend tugged her arm.

Her brother walked away grumbling to the other about his sister changing, now that she's a cheerleader.

As she was stretching she looked over her shoulder and caught him staring.

She was bubbling with excitement and continued to make sure he would stare.

After a couple hours of practice, they sat on the steps and cooled down, watching the guys still playing, but now were on to football.

A red Mercedes drives up, everyone knows it's the star quarterbacks girlfriend. She's tall, blond, big boobs and a body even she was jealous of. He rushes over to her and leans over to take her in a searing kiss.

She looks down at her shoes and sighs. That'll never be her.

Her best friend does the same when her oldest brother's girlfriend shows up. She was the school bitch and wondered how he could date someone like that when he was sincere, quiet and sweet.

She was thankful that his girlfriend wasn't a cheerleader, she'd never be able to deal with her.

First game, big nerves. They were up against their rivals the Quileute Wolves.

It was a tough game, her middle brother was injured, the Wolf who hurt him dismissed from the game.

She was worried about her brother, but continued on with her duties and staring at him as he rushed down the field.

He was huge, 6'5, 250 pounds of pure muscle and he looked even better all sweaty.

He hulked over her 5'1 frame and her 100 pounds.

She snapped out of her daydream when it was halftime and time for their routine.

Her best friend and she were fliers, they were the tiniest.

They flew and twirled and ended with big smiles on their faces, by the sounds of the crowd they'd dine great.

The game was over, they were invited to the pizza shop with the rest of the cheerleaders and football players, until her brothers and dad stepped in and said 'no'.

Her friend's mom agreed and they were taken home by their parents.

Up in her room she showered and changed into her usual pajama shorts and camisole.

She was in the kitchen fixing a snack when they rowdiness was heard.

She tried to get the kitchen cleaned up before they came in, hoping they'd play a game of pick-up or something, not with her luck tonight.

"Hey sis." Her brothers yelled when walking in.

"Hi." She smiled as she rounded the corner.

"For fucks sake, put some damn clothes on! They don't want to see all that." Her oldest brother wrapped his letterman jacket around her and shoved her out of the room.

She shoved off the jacket and ran upstairs, but not before she caught him staring at her.

She had a small smile as she ran into her room and slammed the door.

Halfway through the school year and he still didn't pay attention to her.

She was giving up and would accept another's offer to the Christmas Ball.

Her friend did the same, knowing deep down that neither of them were going to be recognized by their crushes.

They went shopping for their dresses and had a good time, vowing to make the best of this dance.

She chose a red mid-thigh, spaghetti strap silk dress with a long sleeve lace over dress. Her friend talked her into a pair of black heels as well.

The day of the dance they went and had their hair done along with manicures and pedicures, treats from her friends mom.

They arrived at the dance, their dates waiting for them.

Her eyes landed on him as soon as she walked in.

He was alone, his girlfriend nowhere to be seen. He looked a little pissed off as he sat at the table by himself.

She stayed out of site, where he was, her brothers were close by and she didn't want them having a cow over her dress and making a scene.

She talked with her friends and was dancing with her date when his girlfriend walked in with another guy. He bolted from his seat, charging straight for them. Her brothers close behind.

He was screaming and yelling at them, she walked away from her date, straightened herself up and pulled all her courage to do something.

"This isn't what you want to do. You'll get kicked off the team." She put her hand on his chest.

Her brothers tried to pull her out of the way, yelling about the way she was dressed and that she didn't need to get into the middle of this.

He pulled her into his side and thanked her, kissing the top of her head.

Her date came up to take her back and was shoved away.

"She's with me now." He said gruffly, even daring her brothers to say something.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He looked at his now ex-girlfriend with disgust.

"Maybe I should call my dad. You've been drinking." She stated rather shakily.

"I'm fine." He left it for no argument.

They drove quietly through the town and past her street. She went to object, he grabbed her hand and kissed it, she liked the way it felt.

He pulled into a secluded spot and grabbed a blanket out of the trunk, helped her out of the car and led her to a spot by the lake.

"It's really cold." She shivered.

"I'll keep you warm." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in his jacket, kissing her hard.

She pushed him away. "I've never kissed or been kissed." She dropped her head to hide her face.

"Hey, it's OK, I'll go slow and be gentle. I know you want me. I see you watching. I watch you too. You've grown into a beautiful woman." He whispered the last part in her ear.

"I can't compare to your girlfriend." She whispered.

"Ex, she's my ex-girlfriend now. You're my new girlfriend, if you want to be." He ran his finger softly along her cheek.

"Yes." She looked up and smiled. "But my brothers?" she questioned.

"They'll be fine, you're with me now." He pulled her closer to kiss her.

They'd been sitting there kissing for a while and his hands started to wander.

He pushed her dress up over her ass and squeezed, causing her to moan and squirm in his lap.

"Feel that? That's what you do to me." He said pulling her hand between them and rubbing it along her hardened cock.

She gasped.

"Shhhh. It's OK. You'll be fine." He kissed her neck.

She was shivering, from the cold or his touches, she wasn't sure.

"Can I touch you?" he asked and she nodded yes, not trusting her voice.

"Mmmmm, you're a naughty girl, wearing a thong with this fuck me dress." He growled as he ripped them off, causing her eyes to widen.

"It's OK, I won't hurt you. I just want to touch you, is that OK?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She squeaked out.

He took two fingers and ran them over her slit. "Damn, you're wet." He brought his fingers up and licked them. "Mmmmm, you even taste pure. I need more. Can we take off our clothes?" he asked.

"It-It's really cold." She shivered.

"I'll cover you with my body to keep you warm. I just need to see what you're hiding." He ran his nose over her pulse point.

"OK." She was nervous, but really wanted to be his girlfriend, afraid if she said 'no' he would never talk to her again. She didn't want that.

He pulled her dress off and hissed when he saw there was no bra.

"Fuck! You are beautiful, nothing marking your soft creamy skin." He ran his hands over her hips.

He quickly undressed and wrapped them in the blanket with him on top of her, kissing down her neck and taking a nipple into her mouth, causing her to really moan and thrash.

"Has no one done this before?" he asked.

She shook her head no and he got a strange smile on his face.

"Mmmmm, then I'll get to be your first." And with that he captured her in a deep kiss, pulling hard on her nipples and then slamming into her, catching her screams with his kisses.

"Fuck, you're tight! I've forgotten how good that feels." He moaned as moved in and out.

When he was close he reached between them and pinched her clit, causing her to scream and milk his cock, squeezing it like it'd never been squeezed before, causing him to cum hard.

They laid there together, him slowly softening inside her.

"Are you OK?" he asked when he looked up and saw tears.

"Yeah, just hurts." She hiccupped.

"It's OK, I'll make it feel better.

He stood up, walked back to the car and grabbed a bottle of water and some paper towels.

He cleaned up her blood on him and then her.

"OK, just close your eyes and relax." He lifted her legs up and put them over his shoulders, pulling her up to meet his face, licking her from front to back and nibbling on her clit making her scream.

After she came and her juices were all over his face he leaned down and kissed her hard.

"Damn! You taste good, don't you? Now, let's see if you can help me out. On your knees." He pulled her up and he stood. "Good girl, now take my dick in your mouth and suck. No teeth!" he wrapped his hand in her hair and shoved into her mouth. "Now, I'll show you how to do this." He stated and started moving his hips slowly.

"Fuck, even your mouth is tight." He groaned as he continued to fuck her mouth, shoving himself in deeper and deeper until he hit the back of her throat.

"Good girl, don't gag, relax, I'm going to speed up and you need to suck really hard, swallow everything I give you. Don't disappoint me." He warned.

He sped up and pushed her head harder and harder and wrapped her hair tighter. He reached down and grabbed her nipple, squeezing and pulling as hard as he could, she screamed, moaned he didn't know, except that it felt good around his cock and he came hard, almost as hard as when he was inside of her.

"Fuck, you'll be a pro in no time." He picked her up and kissed her.

They laid back on the blanket for a few minutes until she broke the silence.

"I-I need to get home." She whispered, dreading he wouldn't want a girl with a curfew.

"I know. Let's go." He pulled her up and helped her get dressed, sans the panties, which he kept in his pocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Wear something easy to get into, I can't wait to fuck you again." He kissed her softly as they arrived at her house.

She nodded and exited the car, thankful she'd beat her brother's home and that her dad was working.

She ran upstairs to shower, feeling overwhelmed by today's events, yet thrill that she was finally his.

AN:

There you go!

WOW!

2000+ words…

Don't know if I've done that before…

As always…

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 1

Say Something

Chapter 1

Emmett and I have been together for a month now and to say my dad and brothers were pissed was an understatement. I however was happy.

We didn't get a lot of alone time, unless it was after school at our hideaway spot, but all we did was have sex and come home because we had practice and I had to be home by dinner time.

He still hung out with my brothers, but that was his time, he told me and I needed to be doing my homework or cheer practice.

Today was Saturday and Emmett told me we were going to Port Angeles for the day and then to his house later, his parents were out of town and he needed me.

I was dressed in a simple sundress, sandals and thong, only easy access stuff when I'm with Emmett. Oh, and my hair had to be worn down as well.

"Hey babe." Emmett greeted me in the kitchen with a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey." I smiled up at him.

"What's wrong sis?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, just feeling blah. I think I've been cheering too much and not eating enough." She shrugged.

"OK, if you're sure." He looked at her.

"Positive. Now don't you have Maria to answer to today?" Emmett laughed at that.

"My girls got spunk." Emmett clapped Jasper on the back.

"Yeah, Jasper's balls are in Maria's purse." Garrett the middle child and gruffest of them all laughed.

"Oh and Kate doesn't have yours?" Jasper snapped.

"We're leaving while you two have this tired argument." Emmett faked a yawn.

"You better have her back by midnight. Dad was pissed last weekend when she was late." Jasper reminded Emmett.

"I smoothed it out. It's fine." He blew Jasper off and pulled me out the door.

On our way out of town he pulls into our spot and fucks me up against his Jeep.

"That's the way to start the morning." He kisses me hard and sits me back in my seat.

We get to the mall and he has his arm wrapped around me, letting everyone know I'm his.

"We're going in here and getting you some decent lingerie. Those cotton bras and panties are getting old." Emmett stated firmly.

He picked out everything for me and of course made me model it.

We went to eat lunch after and I picked at my food.

"Bella, you've got to eat babe." Emmett chastised.

"I know. I'm just not feeling that great. Can we call it a day and just go back to your place and rest?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah, come on." He grabbed my hand and we walked out together.

It was a little after 1 when we arrived back at Emmett's house. We walked inside and headed upstairs to his room. I was glad his parents were so nice. His mom enjoyed having me over here. Esme was sweet and nurturing, and Carlisle was sweet and they always had a smile for me. They didn't care that Emmett and I slept together, I could stay the night and they'd be fine with it.

His brother Edward was a few years older than him, in his last year of medical school at UDub.

Emmett laid me down on his bed and pulled me into his side.

"Rest for now and then we can mess around later." He kissed the top of my head.

I was awoke later with kisses down my chest, noticing that I was completely naked already.

"Em, I feel really sick." I whined.

"It'll pass after some lovin'." He smiled his dimpled smile at me.

I let him carry on, doing all the work so I didn't puke everywhere.

"OK, I'll take you home. I see you're not into this." He snapped.

"I'm sorry Em, I just don't feel good. I told you that." I started to cry.

"Whatever. Get dressed." He threw my dress at me and stomped out of the room.

I was in bed all weekend.

I didn't see or hear from Emmett all weekend.

"Sis, just cut your losses. He's a player." Jasper sighed as he brought me some broth.

"He's mad because I wouldn't spend the day with him. He'll get over it." I shrugged.

"I hate to tell you this sis, but he's probably screwing someone else." Garrett deadpanned.

"What? How- What do you mean?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Bella, we know we're screwing him. Emmett wouldn't date you if you weren't. He's just that type of guy. Friend or not." Jasper shook his head.

"No, he cares for me. He told me so. Said he wants us to be together when he goes to college." I whispered.

"Bella, are you really that naive?" Garrett asked patting my leg.

"Go, both of you." I rolled over on my stomach and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke to a stabbing pain in my stomach. I was screaming when Jasper and Garrett came busting through the door.

"Sis, what's wrong?" they panicked.

"I don't know. My stomach is hurting so bad." I cried.

"OK, can you get your sweatpants or do you need help?" Garrett asked.

"Just hand them to me." I gasped.

"Jasper went to get the car and call dad. He'll meet us at the hospital." Garrett said as he carried me down stairs.

"Bella, what did the pain feel like?" Carlisle asked.

"Worse than period cramps." I sobbed.

"OK, I want to do some tests. But I need to ask some very personal questions first." He mentioned.

I nodded and tried to breathe slowly.

"Are you sexually active?" that's the first question he asks, really?

"I can tell by your blush it's a yes. Don't worry, I know Emmett isn't a saint. And we still love you." He patted my hand.

"Yes, Emmett and I have been together." I blushed.

"OK, I'm guessing you're on the pill and he uses condoms right?" he smiled.

"Uh, no." I sat wide eyed.

"No to which one? The pill or the condom?" he asked.

"Neither." I whispered.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"OK, I need to do a pregnancy test before anything else." He patted my hand as I cried.

"It'll be OK. I have a nurse come in to help with the urine test and then to take blood. I'll be back in about half an hour. Would you like me to call Esme or send your dad back?" he asked.

"Esme!" I nearly yelled.

"OK, she'll be here shortly. I'll turn out the light, you rest." He squeezed my shoulder before exiting the room.

"Bella, it's time to wake up sweetie." I heard Esme whisper.

I sat up and adjusted to the low light.

"I'm going to get the nurse for the tests. I told them to let you sleep, you need it." She squeezed my hand and left to get the nurse.

After the urine and blood tests were done Carlisle said it'd be a couple hours and he'd be back with the results. He ordered Esme and I breakfast since it was late morning.

"Your dad wants to see you. Carlisle told him it's girl problems and he said he'd rather me be here for you." She laughed.

"Esme, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I started crying.

"Shhh, it's OK. If you're truly pregnant, we'll work through this. You and the baby will be taken care of, one way or another. You'll always have a place in our home, with or without Emmett. We'll help you finish high school and college." She smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you Esme. For everything." I smiled as tears streamed down my face.

"Anytime Bella." She hugged me tightly.

We ate and talked about how we'd tell my dad and she assured me Carlisle and she would be by my side the entire time.

There was a knock at the door and Esme called for them to enter.

Carlisle smiled as he walked in.

"Esme. We're going to be grandparents." He smiled even more and hugged us tightly, again reassuring me everything would be OK.

AN:

Next chapter we get Emmett and Charlie's reactions…

Emmett will NOT like his outcome…

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 2

Say Something

Chapter 2

"Daddy!" I cried into my dad's chest as he held me after I told him the news.

"Baby, we'll do whatever it is you want to do. Esme and Carlisle have offered their help too. Your brothers went to find Emmett, then you two can make this choice, no one else." He held me close.

"Thank you dad. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I'll only be in 10th grade next year, he'll be away at college. What will we tell mom?" I started crying again.

"After you tell Emmett, we'll call mom and tell her together, OK?" he kissed my forehead.

He left me alone so I could sleep, being exhausted from all the emotions of today.

I awoke a little while later to a commotion outside my door.

Emmett walked in with a black eye.

"Em, what's wrong? You OK?" I asked with my sleep filled voice.

"No! Your damn brothers decided to beat the shit out of me." He snapped. "So, what's wrong? I've got shit to finish up." He sighed.

"Emmett, we're going to have a baby." I whispered.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" he yelled, sending my brothers running in and pushing him away from me.

"Emmett? Why are you acting like this? Your parents said they'd help. It'll be OK." I choked out.

"My parents? They already know?" he yelled again.

"Your dad did the tests. Your mom sat with me ALL day and you were nowhere to be found!" I cried.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Be up your ass 24/7? You're so God damn clingy! If you weren't a tight fuck, I'd have dumped you after the first time!" he yelled from across the room.

My door slammed opened and in walked a very pissed off Esme.

"Emmett Cullen! How dare you speak to this young lady like that!" Esme slapped him across the face.

My dad had Emmett escorted out and told him not to come back unless he was willing to be civil, stating I didn't need the added stress.

My dad entered the room to see Esme trying to calm me down and calling for Carlisle.

Dad excused himself and my brothers to give us some time alone.

"Esme, he was so mean, mad and- and hurtful." I sobbed.

"It's OK, we'll take care of him, and you take care of you and this precious package." Esme covered my belly with her hand.

"Will you sit here with me while I call my mom?" I asked Esme.

"Of course." She wiped my tears and handed me my phone.

I called my mom and told her and she cried with me, blaming herself for not being here for me.

I assured her it wasn't that, it was just me being too sheltered.

I told her I'd call her when I got home and she told me to rest, she was catching a flight out.

Carlisle released me the next day, told me I needed to stay as stress free as possible and no more cheering.

My dad and brothers brought me home and laid me on the couch.

"Anything we can get for you sis?" Garrett asked, always my protectors.

"No, I just would really like to go to my room and rest. Is that OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll carry you up." Jasper walked over.

"I'm capable of walking, really. I just want a shower and to relax before dinner." I sighed.

"Fine, we're going out to dinner though. Dad said." Jasper yelled as I walked up the stairs.

I went upstairs and showered, I sat on the floor and let the hot water pour over my skin as I cried.

I finally got up and washed off. Knowing my brothers would come up and bug me if I stayed any longer.

I sat on my bed looking at my phone, Emmett hadn't called once, not even before he found out. I think that made me even angrier.

I picked up the landline phone to call Rose and let her know I would be withdrawing from the cheer squad.

"Rose, hey. Um, yeah I'm calling to let you know I can't be on the squad anymore. I'm not feeling well and my doctor…" I was cut off by her laughing. My thoughts went back to what my brothers had said about Emmett cheating on me, so I called his phone while I was on with Rose. I heard the ring in the background and gasped.

"Really? You thought he cared for you? You were just a challenge, that's the only reason you made squad to begin with! He told me to let you on. Said it'd be easier to get into your pants that way." She laughed at me.

I hung up the phone and cried myself to sleep. I was awoke by my dad.

"Hey Bells, it's time to wake up, we're going to dinner." He ran his hand over my hair.

"I don't have to dress up do I?" I asked.

"No, your sweats are fine. It's just the diner." He patted my back and left me to get dressed.

Walking into the diner I could swear people were staring and talking about me.

I was led to a table in the back and tucked myself into the corner.

As we were eating I heard a familiar voice and smiled. Mom.

"Charlie. Boys." She hugged them and then sat in the booth beside me, pulling me into her side.

"Mom" I sobbed and she shushed me and stroked my hair.

"If you are all done, I'd like to come back to the house with you and talk." Mom smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I nodded.

The boys stayed downstairs while mom and I went up to my room.

"Bella, what would you think about coming to Florida, just while you're pregnant or even to finish school?" she asked.

"Mom, I can't do that to you." I shook my head.

"Bella, I need to do this with you." She sighed.

"But I've got Esme and Carlisle to think about too and dad, my brothers." I started crying.

"Shhhh, it's OK. They can all come visit. Jasper is leaving for college anyway and this way you're not in the spotlight and you can homeschool, work at your own pace. Phil just took over as coach, so I don't need to travel all the time." She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"What will dad and Garrett do without me?" I panicked.

"They'll be fine, promise." She smiled softly.

"Can I think about it?" I asked.

'Yes, Phil and I are here for a few days. We're at the little Inn, so we're close." She kissed my head and told me she loved me.

I went home with my brothers and dad that night and had a heart to heart.

"Bells, we'll miss you like hell, but I think this is best for you. You'll have a fresh start, we'll come visit and when you're ready, you can come back. It'll be OK!" dad hugged me.

"I'm just so overwhelmed." I sighed.

"Bella, we know. We found out about what he did as well. He's paid for it, trust me." Jasper hissed.

I didn't go back to school, I just couldn't.

I thought about my mom's offer and decided to go for it.

I would miss everything here, but not everyone.

My family helped me get packed and ready for my move to Florida.

My dad assured me they'd come visit a lot and I could come back anytime I wanted.

I hugged them all goodbye, Carlisle and Esme came by to see me off and apologize for Emmett.

"Please, don't apologize for him, you raised him right, it was his choice to act the way he does." I hugged them both.

They handed me a gift and when I opened it, it was a brand new laptop so we could Skype and they'd be visiting quite often as well, Carlisle already had a doctor set up for me in Florida and sent all my records, they also said they'd help with any costs and a car for me when they made their first visit in a few weeks.

They drove us to the airport and kissed and hugged me goodbye again.

"Take care sis. We'll miss you." Garrett and Jasper hugged me tightly before letting me go to start a new in Florida.

AN:

Next chapter is going to jump forward in time…

I've got a poll up as well…

Please go and check it out…

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 3

Say Something

Chapter 3

"Push Bella! Push!" My mom was holding my hand and Esme was at my feet.

"I can't do this! It hurts!" I screamed. I'd had a miserable pregnancy. I was sick from practically day 1 and gained hardly any weight. I'd been on bed rest since six months, which didn't really matter I didn't go anywhere or do anything unless it was dinner with Phil and mom, and they've been great. While I was so house ridden and depressed, yeah forgot to mention that, only talking to my baby girl made me happy. I finished school in 9 months! Not just freshman year, ALL of it, I'd graduated from virtual school in 9 months, I was extremely proud of myself for accomplishing that task and with a perfect 4.0.

I'd be staying in Florida until fall when school started and then I was going back to Washington.

I was going to attend UDub and Garrett and I were going to live together.

Esme and Carlisle had bought a nice townhome for us, three bedroom, two and a half baths, wonderful kitchen and a nice little yard with two parking spaces. Two of the bedrooms were upstairs as was a Jack and Jill bath and then downstairs was the master with an en suite bathroom that Garrett was taking and then the half bath was off the front hall. Phil and mom paid for the furniture and Esme pulled it all together.

"Bella, she's almost here. I see the crown." Esme smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"But it hurts so bad." I cried trying to push again. I was doing this all natural, not like I had a choice, I'd went into labor too quick for any pain medicine or epidurals.

"Come on baby. You got this." My mom chanted.

Finally after 4 hours of excruciating pain, little Destinee Marie Swan was born. I'd talked to Carlisle and Esme about the last name and they completely understood.

I was so glad to find out that Emmett had chosen to go to Stanford on a football scholarship, that way he wasn't close.

Destinee was tiny all 5 pounds and 1 ounce of her and 17 inches long. She had tiny hands and feet, huge brown eyes and tufts of brown hair. She let out wail and as soon as she was handed to me, she was silent, she took right to nursing and was a perfect angel.

Carlisle had found a nanny for me, one from a company his best friend's wife owned. Siobhan was a jolly woman in her 40's and she'd flown all the way out here to meet Destinee and myself. Destinee's took to her right away as well and that made me feel a lot better.

"Baby, I can't believe it's been three months." My mom cried as the last of the things were put into the small U-Haul that was attached to the back of my Volvo XC90. Garrett had flown out here to drive back with me, it would be a very long drive and even longer had I had to do this on my own.

"I know mom, but you will be in Washington for Christmas." I hugged her tightly.

"I know. I'm just going to miss my girls." She cried.

"We'll miss you too mom." One last hug and we were on the road.

It was going to take us 48 hours to get there, without stops, but we weren't in any hurry so we were playing it by ear.

"Finally!" Garrett shouted. These last eight hours where the longest. We knew we were close so that made it much more nerve wracking.

"Bella, you're going to love this place. It's so _you_!" he laughed.

"It's so me?" I questioned.

"Yeah it's brick outside with a few exposed brick walls inside, yet it's totally remodeled." He shrugged.

"Just by the pictures Esme sent me I was in love. I hope they got the fireplace fixed and the big screen over it." I smiled.

"Yes, they did. They were working on that when I left. It looks so good. And Siobhan is such a good cook! She came by to introduce herself and get acquainted with the house and made some Irish stew. She froze a lot of it and said she'd be making more meals like that so it'd be easier once school starts." Garrett smiled. That boy loved food.

"So how are things with Kate? I forgot to ask." I felt stupid for not asking about his girlfriend of forever.

"She's good. She's at The School of Design in New York. We're together but not. If we find someone we want to go out with, we've both decided we can. If it's meant to be, we'll still be here for one another." He shrugged.

"That's good. Have you seen or talked to Alice?" I asked a little worried.

"Yeah, a few times. She and Maria got into a fight because Maria agreed with Rose." He shrugged.

"Agreed with Rose? About what?" I questioned.

"Just some stuff she said. No biggie, it was taken care of." He said with finality.

"Garrett?" I warned.

"Rose was running her mouth about you. Telling everyone what a slut you were, how you gave into Emmett and then got pregnant on purpose just to keep him." He shook his head.

I huffed, not knowing what to say.

"Listen, Jasper is here too. He broke up with Maria over this. You're family, you matter more. Jasper is in a fraternity, but still close by." Garrett reassured.

"Do I have to worry about Rose or Maria here?" I questioned.

"No, Rose is in California and Maria went to Texas." He patted my hand.

Pulling up to the townhome, I saw everyone standing outside, including Alice and started to cry.

"Hey, it's OK sis. Everyone loves you and understands." He squeezed my fingers as he put the car into park.

"Bella!" Alice ran up and hugged me, crying with me.

"I'm so sorry." I told her.

"Don't you dare! You went through something traumatic, you have a beautiful daughter who I have to see and spoil! And you're back, that's all that matters. I'll be here whenever you need me. I'm still in high school, but my parents got me a car and I can drive up anytime." She smiled.

"Thanks Alice." I hugged her one more time before moving to get Destinee out.

"Bella! She's a miniature you!" Alice squealed and took her from me.

"Alright guys, let's get this stuff moved in and go eat!" Garrett yelled.

They made quick work of moving everything. Alice, Esme and I went to see Destinee's room and I fell in love. "Esme you out did yourself." I hugged her close.

"Anything for my girls." She smiled.

We changed Destinee into some warmer clothes and a new diaper and headed downstairs. The guys were just finishing up and ready to eat.

Garrett drove my car again, Alice, Jasper, Destinee in the back seat and I was upfront with Garrett.

I kept watching Alice and Jasper fawn over their niece and each other.

We arrived at the restaurant and my dad surprised me by grabbing Destinee's carrier and taking her inside, cooing to her all the way. She will definitely have her grandpa wrapped around her fingers, as tiny as they maybe.

We were settling into a routine, school starting in a few weeks, Siobhan coming by a few times a week to get us all ready for the horrible separation I was dreading.

I'd been out a few times to register for school and grocery shopping, but an entire day away was going to kill me.

"Bella, you'll be fine, Des will be fine." Siobhan had taken to calling her.

"I know. But just knowing I can't come home until classes are done is going to be torture and add to it that I went to school with people around here." I shuddered.

"Ignore them if they're rude, you've come out on top and great things are meant for you." She hugged me.

"Thanks that means a lot." I hugged her back.

"Garrett, wake up!" I said as I brought a crying Destinee into the bedroom.

"What's the matter?" he sat up and rubbed his face.

"I don't know. She crying, won't eat and has a fever." I panicked.

"OK. Let's take her to the ER. Give me a sec." he said as he walked to the bathroom.

"OK. Let me take her so you can put some pants on. I don't think the ER would be too happy seeing you in boy shorts." He laughed.

I ran upstairs and pulled on my sneakers and some yoga pants and grabbed the diaper bag before rushing down stairs.

We were set up in an ER room waiting on the doctor, finally getting her to calm down.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Swan?" he asked as he looked at his chart and not us.

My God, he was a beautiful man.

Crazy, sexy hair that looks like he took a romp in the on call room, a voice as smooth as silk and jaw I wanted to lick. Ugh! Get a hold of yourself Bella! I snapped to myself.

He looked up and once I saw his eyes… I knew I was gone.

AN:

A little jump in time…

Hoping you enjoy it…

And NO nothing bad happens to Destinee… :0)

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 4

Say Something

Chapter 4

"And who do we have here?" the handsome doctor smiled.

"This is Destinee, she won't stop crying, and she won't nurse and has a fever." I cried.

"May I?" He asked looking at me and Destinee.

"Yes, please." I sniffled.

"And you're the parents, right?" Garrett looks up from his phone finally and starts laughing.

"Classic!" he laughs.

"What?" I snap.

"Edward. What's up?" Garrett stands and extends his hand.

The doctor is looking confused when he explains he's Jasper's younger brother.

"Oh, hey. It's been a few years." He smiled. "Congratulations on your daughter." He patted him on the back.

"Oh no, this is my niece. This is little Bella." He smiled widely.

"Oh. OH! Shit!" the doctor gasped and held Destinee a little tighter, frightening me, until I realized she'd stopped crying and was asleep.

"Bella, sorry. My name is Dr. Cullen." He smiled and I felt sick.

I sat there shaking my head and reaching for my baby.

"It's OK. I've sided with my parents on this. Emmett is a complete asshole for missing out on this beautiful girl." He smiled at me.

"OK. First I want to have some blood drawn, but I'm going to push on her belly and see if it might be gas or a simple case of colic." He laid her on the table. She woke up screaming when he pressed on her belly ever so lightly. "I think it's just gas. I'll give her some gas drops, we'll see if she nurses and go from there." He handed her back to me.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting my niece. I'm calling mom as soon as I get a chance." He smiled.

After four hours and another quick nap on her uncle's shoulders, we were allowed to go.

"OK, here's my card. Call if you need anything and I mean it." He smiled.

"OK, thanks." I blushed.

He kissed Destinee on the head and smiled and winked as Bella and Garrett left.

"What the hell sis? In heat much?" Garrett snapped.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"You two were practically eye fucking each other." He scowled.

"Whatever Gar!" I waved him away with my hand.

"Bella, are you understanding this? He's Destinee's UNCLE… Emmett's brother! He's AT LEAST 25 or 26, way to fucking old for you!" he growled out.

"I-I wasn't even doing anything! He's hot yeah, but I've got Destinee to think about. I don't need another man in my life to fuck up anything else." I started crying.

"Damn it! I didn't mean to make you cry sis." Garrett sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I've resigned myself to knowing it'll probably be just Destinee and me. No guy my age is going to want a baby. Especially someone else's child." I wiped away the tears.

We pulled up to the house and I rushed in with Destinee and to her room before Garrett could stop me. I didn't want to talk about it, I knew I was right. I knew no one would want a ready-made family.

I fell asleep rocking Destinee, whispering to her that we'd be OK. I'd pull us through this and we'd be happy.

Esme and Carlisle were delighted that I'd met Edward, she kept trying to set up lunch dates with all of us, but I'd back out saying too much homework, but encouraged her to come pick up the baby and enjoy the day with her. She'd sigh and tell me she'd see me in a few, pick up Destinee with the promise of bringing me back lunch. I'd thank her and set about cleaning or actually studying.

Garrett was gone a lot and Jasper was always busy with his frat brothers and some new girl we've never met. I didn't meet many new people at all, I kept to myself, being one of the youngest on campus and I think the only with a child.

Today Esme was dropping Destinee off a little later, saying she wanted to take her shopping. I insisted she didn't need anything, but she assured me babies always needed something.

I did my usual of cleaning and studying, showered and threw on a pair of sweats and one of Garrett's black wife beaters, left my hair wet, just running a comb through it, it came to the top of my butt when left down and settled on the couch with some milk and fresh homemade cookies.

I'd lost track of time while watching an 80's movie marathon, when there was a knock at the door.

I open it fully expecting Esme, but am fooled, it's Edward.

**FML**

"Uh, Edward. What are you doing here?" I said like a fool.

"Esme is staying with me tonight and wanted to know if you'd like to join us for dinner?" he smiled.

"Ummm, she could've called." I shrugged.

"I had to run out and get the Chinese anyway, so…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't want to impose." I shrugged.

"Just throw on a sweatshirt and you'll be fine." He smiled.

"OK, I give. Come on in, I'll just be a second." I yelled as I ran upstairs.

I come jogging back down and see him staring at the portrait my mom had done at my 9 month mark, he trailed his finger over the swell of my belly, and his expression was so intense.

"I'm ready." I announced and he jumped slightly.

"Sorry, I-I just loved this picture. You're so tiny." He smiled.

The drive to his house was quiet and the smell of him permeated the car and now my senses.

He opened the door for me at the house and refused to let me help carry any of the food in.

"Mom. We're here!" he shouted and Esme came over and smacked him.

"The baby is asleep Edward." She admonished.

"Sorry Ma." He smiled and led the way into the kitchen.

I was surprised to see he lived only a mile from me in a simple two story craftsman, it was older but totally updated and all the modern touches. It was very inviting and warm.

Dinner was great, we ate and talked, they asked me about classes and how the nanny was doing.

I assured them she was great and Destinee loved her.

"Oh, we didn't think this through very well. You rode with Edward, and I'm the only one with a car seat." Esme smiled, none too sweetly.

"Oh, it's not far, I can walk!" I shrugged.

A unison 'NO' sounded throughout the room and I chuckled.

"I'll give you a ride home Bella. We'll take moms car, she's got the car seat." Edward smiled and I melted, then internally kicked my own butt.

The next few weeks flew by, school was going good, pretty easy and I was confident if I picked up some online classes I could again graduate early and begin my career.

We were making plans to go out and finally meet Jasper's girlfriend, he'd been telling me for two weeks that I'd love her, we shall see.

I was home reading, Destinee was sleeping and Garrett was who knows where. A knock at the door made me jump.

I got up walked over and looked through the peep hole, and there before my eyes was the boy I hadn't seen in more than a year and a half.

Emmett.

AN:

Sorry for the cliffy, but it just had to be done…

Hope everyone has a safe New Year!

Also, look for the pole on my home page.

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 5

Say Something

Chapter 5

"Emmett?" I croaked out, my throat suddenly dry.

"Surprised?" he asked cockily.

"Yeah, a little." I said a little stronger, finding my voice.

"I want to see my daughter." He stated.

"I'm sorry she's sleeping, you'll have to come back tomorrow." I said sternly, not letting him in my door.

"I have rights!" he boomed.

"Not to come here in the middle of the night! Do I need to call someone to have you removed?" I snapped.

"Please, like anyone could stop me!" he yelled again.

I shoved him hard and shut the door, stepping on the front porch.

"Keep your damn voice down. You can't come in here demanding to see her! Do you even know her name?" I spat.

"No, but you're going to fill me in on it all, now open the door!" he grabbed my upper arm and twisted it, making me yelp in pain.

Lights came up the driveway and I was never more grateful.

Garrett came running out of the car, shoving Emmett off me, causing me to fall on my ass.

"Get the fuck away from her!" he snarled and stood between us.

"It's not your party Garrett, get away!" Emmett grunted.

"She's my sister and that's my niece! It is my party and this is BELLA'S house!" he threatened.

"That's fine, I'll come back with my lawyer tomorrow. Be prepared to have a custody fight." He growled.

I was still sitting on the front steps after Emmett sped out of my driveway, Garrett picked me up and carried me to the couch, calling everyone and letting them know what happened.

My arm was all bruised and swollen.

"Let's get you to the ER." He stated.

"No, I'm not waking Des up just for that. If it's bad in the morning, we'll go." I shook my head.

He didn't agree, but he didn't argue either.

Sitting on the couch watching mindless TV, there was a knock on the door almost an hour later.

"Come in Esme and Edward." Garrett greeted.

I was still in tears, my arm fucking hurt and I was scared shitless of Emmett taking my baby girl.

Esme sits beside me, I guess the guys went to the kitchen. Esme pulled me in for a hug and squeezed my arm just so, causing me to scream in pain. Edward and Garrett come running out and Edward is in front of me, "Bella, Edward told me what happened. I need to look at your arm, I've got to take off your sweater." He whispers.

I only nod. Edward removes it slowly and I swear I heard a sharp intake of breath from him.

"Oh Bella." Esme cried softly. "Emmett did this?" she practically snarls.

"Yeah. He said he is coming back tomorrow with his lawyer. He can't have her, please tell me he can't." I don't miss the look the passes between Edward and her.

"He is the father, but given the fact he is an out of state college student and after seeing your arm, someone with a quick temper, he will be lucky if he gets visitation. Destinee has family here, we're all here and you have a wonderful nanny while you're at school, she's a happy baby. No judge will take her away from you Bella. We'll all fight for you. Don't worry." Esme smiled and Edward quickly agreed.

"Bella, I need to get this x-rayed. It's not looking so good. I need you to go upstairs with mom and get a camisole on under your sweatshirt, that way you don't have to sit in just your bra and grab your shoes." Edward smiled.

EPOV

"What's up with you ogling my sister's boob's man?" Garrett asks and shoves me.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to. She's just kind of perfect." I shrugged, adjusting myself like a fucking teenager.

"You do know she's only 17, right?" Garrett hedged.

"Yeah, I know. I remind myself that quite a lot." I shake my head.

"And she's the mother of your niece!" he snaps.

"That part isn't important. I can't have kids, so Destinee is a huge bonus." I turn away, having never shared that before.

"Sorry man." Garrett pats my shoulder.

"No biggie. Just another thing Emmett took from me." I hiss.

"What?" he questions.

"When we were kids. We were wrestling and doing daredevil shit. Even though Emmett's younger he's always been as strong as an ox and rough. We were on the roof of the house, jumping into snow banks, I was getting ready to jump and he shoved me hard. I fell off the roof and instead of landing in the snow I hit the step railing, hard! I was in severe pain, couldn't walk and Emmett took off like a bitch, leaving me there until my mom came back from the store. She rushed me to the hospital and dad called in the best. They were able to fix the boys, but the damage was done and I'm sterile. Everything else functions normally, thank goodness." I laugh humorously.

"Oh shit. Sorry dude." Garrett pulls me in for a man hug.

"Yeah. Can we keep this between us? Only my family knows." I rub the back of my neck.

"Of course! I'd never…" he shakes his head. "Just don't fuck with my sister. She needs someone who wants her for her and Destinee. She's not looking for sex. Especially after everything Emmett did to her." He leaves it at that and we hear the girls.

"I'll stay here with Garrett." Mom states and looks between Bella and I knowingly. And I know I need to tell her my feelings, but I can't. I need to focus on Bella and get her families approval before I can act on anything and who's to say she'd want me anyway. I'm too old for her. She's young, she needs to live and see the world, and she deserves more.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and leave it at that, sorry for having an asshole brother, sorry for not being enough for her, sorry for not being there for her.

And the rest of the drive is quiet.

AN:

I know, I know…

You all hate Emmett right about now, but he is who he is…

WISHING YOU ALL A SAFE AND WONDERFUL NEW YEAR!

Don't forget to take the poll!

Review=Love


	7. Chapter 6

Say Something

Chapter 6

EPOV

After a couple hours in the ER, Bella's arm was badly bruised and sprained. She's was extremely upset because she wouldn't be able to take care of Destinee on her own.

"Bella I'm sure your nanny will be more than happy to stay with you." I said trying to calm her down.

"I can't ask that of her, I'll work through the pain. Don't worry about it." She snapped.

"Why are you made at me?" I questioned.

"I'm not, I'm mad at everything! Why can't I get a fucking break? After all Emmett did to me, I thought I was free of him and he pops back into my life and hurts me AGAIN!" she yelled at the end.

"I'm sorry he's such an ass. He's always been that way." I apologized.

"Thanks." She mumbled and the rest of the ride was quiet.

"Bella!" my mom rushes to her and fawns all over her. "I'm going to be staying here until you're well. I was staying with Edward while Carlisle was at a conference, but I'll stay with you and help with my grandbaby." She looked at me and winked.

"Esme, you don't have to." Bella declined.

"I know I don't have to, I want to!" she smiled.

"She's taking my room sis. I'll take the couch." Garrett smiled.

"Garrett, you can stay with me." I offered.

"No offence, I'd like to stay to make sure they're safe." He smiled.

"Oh, of course." I added. "Do we know how he found her?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"Yes." Mom said sadly.

"My phone. Remember when he came by your house? I think he was pissed because he saw the picture of Bella and Destinee on your coffee table and made an excuse to use my phone and looked her up." She shook her head in near tears.

"Esme, it's OK. It's not like we were trying to hide me or anything." Bella held my mom's hand.

"I know dear, I just feel responsible." She sighed.

"I'll be back over first thing in the morning. We'll figure out what to do. Mom, call Jenks and get him here as well. I'll bring breakfast." I smiled before hugging the girls, getting a good sniff of Bella and her strawberry scent and leaving for the night.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

BPOV

Esme insisted I take one of my pain pills and I sleep in Garrett's room so she could be there when Destinee woke in a few hours. I finally agreed because of how badly my head and arm throbbed.

I must have passed out as soon as I hit the bed, I didn't hear a thing until I rolled over and saw the bright sun out the window. I panicked and tried to hurry out of bed. That wasn't a good thing. I tangled in the covers and fell flat on my ass.

"OW!" I screamed out.

"Bella what's…." Edward burst in the room and then busted out laughing when he saw me on the floor.

"Are you going to help me?" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled widely.

He pulled me up and unwrapped me, gasping when he was finished and actually looked at what I was wearing.

"Is this what you were wearing when he stopped by?" he questioned.

"What? No! This is what I wear to bed." I snapped, suddenly self-conscious.

"OK, I don't think it'd be good for him to see you like that." He snapped.

"You don't seem to mind." I pointed to his strained pants.

He coughed and walked out of the room, I smiled happy that it was me who did that to him.

I pulled on my robe and walked out into the living room.

"Breakfast in on the counter and coffee has been brewed." Esme smiled at me.

I blushed and scurried to the kitchen.

I sat at the bar and ate quietly, getting my thoughts in order.

I was attracted to Edward, no doubt about that. But I knew that he didn't want his brother's washed up ex-girlfriend, especially since I was much younger than him and had a baby. He'd want someone he could have as a trophy wife, to show off at the hospital and make a perfect family with.

I sighed, shaking the thoughts from my head and joined everyone in the living room.

"Bella, why don't you go shower. Destinee is down for her morning nap and Jenks should be here soon." Esme reminded me.

I nodded, not trusting my voice and went to shower.

After the meeting with Jenks I felt a little better.

He said no judge in their right mind would grant custody of the baby to Emmett, especially if he has a temper. Supervised visits maybe.

"Is t bad that I want him to sign away parental rights?" I asked.

"No, a lot of people ask for that. But just know you'll never get child support from him if that's the case." Jenks stated.

"I don't care. I'd hope to still have Esme and Carlisle by my side. I don't want to sever anything with them, just their son and I know that he'll see her eventually if she's with her grandparents, but I really don't want her calling him 'daddy'. That's reserved for a very special man. One that will treat her as his own and love her unconditionally and give her his name." I shrugged, tears running down my face.

"Sis, it's OK. Someone will come along and be ALL that! Plus love you for you." I didn't miss the side glance he gave Edward and Edward shaking his head.

It was quiet for a few moments when there was a knock at the door and I stiffened.

"It's OK. It should be Siobhan. I called and filled her in and asked her if she could take care of the baby while we figured this out." Esme smiled and I nodded. Relaxing when I saw Garrett walk in with her.

"Bella, is the little fridge upstairs filled?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure." I shook my head.

"Yes, I filled." Esme smiled. "I've got everything set up for you. Anything you need just let me know." She smiled.

"I'll walk up with you. I need to kiss my girl." I smiled and excused myself.

The doorbell.

I tensed as I walked back down the stairs.

"What is HE doing here?" Emmett growled.

"He's here as Bella's doctor." Esme snapped.

"I bet he is! She's pretty easy doc. The right words and she'll be moaning for your name." I gasped as he said that and ran into Garrett's room. That's the last thing I wanted Edward to hear.

I heard a commotion as I ran into the room and moments later I heard Siobhan soothing Destinee.

That made me suck up whatever embarrassment I was having.

"STOP!" I yelled and everyone turned to look at me.

"If you want to discuss anything, you will sit down like a normal human being! Your loudness is disturbing my daughter and I will NOT have that. So sit your ass down or leave!" I snapped.

Emmett's lawyer whispered something to him and he took in a deep breath and nodded, taking a seat in a chair.

"OK, we're here today to work out a custody agreement between the parents." Emmett's lawyer started.

"There will be no custody agreement." Jenks snapped.

"He's the father, he has rights." His lawyer came back.

"We can gladly take this to court if you'd like. Emmett has a history of violence and obviously with anger and rage. He wanted nothing to do with the baby while Bella was pregnant or up until now. We're asking Emmett to sign over all parental rights. He'll be responsible for nothing and we'll take care of all the fees for you as well. All he has to do is sign. He's in college in another state, he plays football and travels, and he won't have time for the baby. He's only doing this out of spite anyway. So please, talk some sense into your client and tell him to sign." Jenks passed the papers over.

"May I have a moment with my client?" he asked.

"Yes, the kitchen is free." Esme motioned.

There were raised voices and mumbles. I sat on the couch trembling from my outburst, using all my adrenalin.

"Bella, are you OK? You look like you're going to pass out." Edward crouched in front of me.

"Yeah, just shaky." I sighed.

"I'll go get her a soda. She needs some sugar." Garrett stated and stood up.

He excused himself into the kitchen quickly and returned with the soda. Edward had to help me because I was shaking so bad.

"Why don't you just get a damn room?" Emmett snapped as he came back out.

"Emmett, please!" his lawyer shushed him.

"Look at them! Rubbing it in my face." He growled.

"They're not rubbing anything in your face. He's her doctor and she needs sugar." Esme sighed shaking her head.

"OK." Emmett's lawyer started. "He's agreed to sign the papers. He doesn't want any of this to go on his record. He knows her father is a cop and will likely press charges and he wants to keep his record clean." His lawyer stated.

"Fine, if you'll instruct him to sign on each of the x's and then we're through. He's no longer responsible for anything." Jenks smiled.

I sat there staring into space while he signed away.

After he left, with a biting glare of course I felt relief, finally.

He'd never be able to take my daughter away.

AN:

Enjoy this chapter…

It's not the end of all her problems, but for now it's the end of Emmett.

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 7

Say Something

Chapter 7

The next six months went by in a snap.

Destinee had just turned 1 and was walking and jabbering.

Siobhan was wonderful with her and I was able to double up on some classes over the summer and get half way through my sophomore year of college as well as my freshman.

My parents as well as Esme and Carlisle were very supportive as well and proud of my hard work and determination.

Garrett had been dating Maggie, Siobhan's niece. They were great together and she was great with Destinee as well.

I didn't date. I'd see Edward occasionally but he kept a distance between us so I didn't even pursue it. I'd rather be alone and concentrate on my daughter and school anyway.

My 18th birthday passed with a huge party from my parents and finally meeting Jasper's girlfriend.

After everything that had happened with Emmett I hadn't wanted to go out and kept postponing it.

From what Garrett said I'd really like her but to be wary, they were super affectionate. I gave him a side look because he and Maggie were as well.

We arrived at the restaurant and I took Destinee in to change her, coming out I see Alice arriving with Jasper. I was going to kill them! They couldn't tell me?

"So, this is the mystery girl? Where you disappear to every other weekend? Why couldn't you just tell me? Alice?" I looked at her accusingly.

"We wanted to surprise you and things never worked out." She shrugged looking ashamed.

"Whatever." I waved my hand dismissively and sat with Destinee.

"May I hold her?" Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I've got her. Maybe later." I snapped. I know, I shouldn't be that way on my birthday but I wasn't really feeling it now.

"Bells, relax." Jasper side hugged me.

"Jas…" I warned.

"Sorry Bells." He sighed.

I talked mostly with my parents and Esme and Carlisle. Destinee started getting fussy, I excused myself and took her to the bathroom to nurse.

"Bella?" Alice entered the bathroom cautiously.

"What Alice?" I said patiently as to not disrupt Destinee.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I should've come to you. Jasper thought it'd be better to wait, so I agreed with him." She shrugged.

"Alice, I've had so much going on I really haven't paid attention to anyone else's lives. I have kept to myself and it's paid off. That's all I really want." I shrugged.

"I'll be here this year. We can hang out!" she smiled.

"Yeah if we have a cookout or something, that'd be great." I smiled.

"No, like shopping and dancing." She beamed.

"Alice, I don't like to shop and in case you haven't noticed I really can't go out dancing." I snapped.

"Bella I don't know what's happened to you, but you've changed." She growled.

I finished up and yelled back at her.

"Of course I've changed Bella! I'm a mother now! I have someone else to think of and to care for! She is my only concern." I yelled and walked out.

"I'm sorry for leaving, but I'm not feeling well." I stopped by the table and apologized to my family.

"Bella…" Edward put his hand on my arm, but I pulled away and walked out.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Garrett and Maggie came walking in a few hours later.

"Nothing… Everything. I just need time alone, I'm sorry." I walked up to my room and laid down crying myself to sleep.

I awoke feeling hot and constricted, every time I tried to move I was squeezed even tighter.

I felt hot breath on my neck and freaked out, sending a punch into the gut of whoever was holding on to me.

"Damn!" I hear in a groggy, sleep filled voice.

I turn to see Edward in my bed and shove him off.

"What the fuck!?" I whisper-yell.

"Stop Bella! I wanted to make sure you were OK. Everyone was worried about you and Garrett called me when you came upstairs and he heard you crying." He sighed.

"I'm fine. I just want to be left alone." I snapped.

"Sorry, that's not going to happen. Mom took Destinee with her and dad, they're spending the day together and they'll meet up with us tonight. We're having dinner with just them." He added seriously and leaving no room for argument.

"Fine. But why are you here?" I asked.

"Because we're going to talk some things out. There's too much tension between us." He said softly.

"I need a shower and coffee before this happens." I shook my head.

"Fine. I'll be downstairs." He kissed my cheek and left me blushing.

We sat quietly sipping coffee waiting for one another to start.

"Fine, look I have feelings for you Bella. But I don't know how to go about doing this relationship thing. It's been a long time for me and I don't even know if you have feelings for me or would want to be with someone so much older than you." He sighed.

"I-uh… I do like you but I don't want to cause problems in the family. I had Emmett's child! I don't want to screw up anything with your parents, I love them!" I stood up pacing.

"We have their blessing as well as your parents. We all stayed behind after dinner last night and I declared my feelings to all of them. I think our moms are already planning a wedding." He laughed nervously, making me smile.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked sitting back down.

"If you'd like to try, I'm all for it. I knew I wanted in the first time you were in the ER." He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer kissing me softly. "We'll go slow, take things at your pace." He placed a soft kiss on my lips again.

"OK. Let's give it a try. Slow, right?" I asked cautiously.

"Slow." He agreed.

AN:

To clarify… Edward is 9 years older than Bella, he's 27 and Bella has just turned 18.

Leave me some love…

Reviews=Warmth (Because it's so damn cold outside!)


	9. Chapter 8

Say Something

Chapter 8

"Bells, wake up." Garrett shook me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked sitting up.

"He got an emergency call. He apologized, but told me to have you ready by 5pm. Dress nice." He shrugged.

I fell back on the bed and smiled.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders this week. No more Emmett and all the Edward I wanted.

I got up and showered and ventured over to Edward's since I knew Esme would be there.

"Bella!" Esme smiled and hugged me tightly. "Destinee just went down for her nap, so we've got some time to chat and eat lunch." She smiled widely.

It was great visiting with Esme and talking freely about my feelings for Edward.

She asked if I was OK with him leaving Destinee with me and I assured her I was.

Destinee woke up and I spent the rest of the afternoon playing and feeding her before leaving for my date with Edward.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." I kissed Destinee and thanked Esme again.

I ran upstairs and showered, left my hair to dry in its natural waves and wore a simple black dress and heels.

I applied a little mascara and some red lip stain, I knew Edward liked minimal makeup as did I.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from downstairs.

"Coming." I yelled back and walked down the stairs.

"Damn! You look good." He smiled and kissed me.

"Thanks! You look pretty good too." I tugged on his tie.

"Let's go before I can't take this slow." He pulled me towards the door and to his car.

We made small talk on the way to the restaurant and once there, people were looking at us. Yes, you could tell I was younger than Edward and unfortunately I LOOKED 18, even dressed up.

"Come on, it'll be fine." He kissed my hand as we walked towards our table.

"This place is beautiful and looks really expensive." I sighed.

"Bella, really price in no worry for me, I promise." He held my hand tightly.

"Sorry, I've just never really been out on a date before." I shrugged.

"What? You dated Emmett." He questioned.

"Yeah his idea of a date was burgers. Maybe a movie, usually it was just… for him." I whispered the last part.

"OK, look. We'll leave him out of all further talks, got it? This is about us. And our future. We've got a lot of time and lots to talk about." He smiled.

"Deal." I giggled, he was too sexy for his own good.

Dinner was great and he ordered dessert for us and that's when our talk became a little more serious.

"Bella, I need to be fair and clear some things up before we go into this relationship. And if you feel even half of what I feel for you then we need to be completely honest about what we want out of this relationship. I'm not looking for a quick fuck or a fuck buddy, I'm looking for forever." His eyes never leaving mine.

"O-Oh OK." I stuttered out.

"I know my brother was an asshole to you and that was your first real relationship, I won't hurt you I meant that." He squeezed my hand.

"I know, I believe you. I have to think about Destinee too. She's the most important thing in this entire equation." I shook my head.

"Bella, look at me. I will do everything in my power to provide you both with a happy and healthy life. You can choose to work or stay at home and raise Destinee. Completely up to you." He smiled.

"What if we decide to have more?" I questioned and he withdrew his hand and blew out a breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to move that far ahead." I shook my head embarrassed.

"No, no that's not it. I can't have kids Bella. Uh, an accident when I was little assured of that. So if that's something your heart is set on, then we can end this now and save ourselves heartbreak." He announced.

"No! There's other options. There's always other options. Destinee is enough for now. I'm 18." I stressed.

"Bella, if you're not ready to settle down, just tell me now." He begged.

"You said we could take this slow, I don't want marriage anytime soon." I insisted.

"That's fair enough. We need to get to know one another, but I want this, us to be exclusive." He motioned his hand between us.

"I can do exclusive." I smiled.

"Good. Me too." We finished dessert and drove home.

Garrett was gone so I invited Edward in.

Big mistake if we were going to take things slow.

AN:

Yeah… So Edward has totally declared himself to Bella and they're going to be exclusive…

But how will they resist each other in order to go slow? Will they even try?

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 9

Say Something

Chapter 9

"Bella, as much as I would love to come in, I know if I do we'll take things faster than either of us want. I want to do this right by you." Edward sighed as he walked me to my door.

"I understand, I just hate being alone." I shrugged.

"You'll be fine. Garrett will be home shortly, I'm sure. Set the alarm and you'll be fine." He kissed me passionately before opening the door and waiting for me to reset the alarm.

I busied myself around the house after I changed into my sweats for the night.

My phone beeped, making me jump.

_Here's a picture of your sleeping princess. I'll see you in the morning. Xoxo! E_

I looked at the picture and smiled. My precious girl asleep in the crib Esme had bought for Edward's guestroom.

_Thanks so much! I miss her! Xoxo! B_

I went upstairs after that and text Garrett, letting him know the alarm was set, I was going to bed.

I was out before I got a reply.

The next few months flew by.

Edward was usually busy with work and I with school, we'd get to meet for lunch occasionally, but that was about it. Stealing a few kisses here and there, making it easy to take it slow.

I had Spring Break coming up and I was going to Forks to see my dad and spend time with him.

Edward and I were going out tonight and I was letting him know my finalized plans.

"Hey, you know Spring Break is in a couple of weeks, I'm going to Forks to spend it with my dad." I smiled.

"What? Why?" he snapped.

"Because we haven't seen him in months and he hasn't seen Destinee or me either." I huffed.

"I was planning on taking you away for a couple of days. Just you and me, you know?" he sighed.

"Well, it would've been nice to know this!" I countered.

"I just got the approval to take it off! I was hoping to maybe make us official." He stated.

"Official? I thought we were already official." I hissed.

"We haven't officially been together though. I'm a guy, sorry. I didn't realize taking it slow meant 4 months!" he growled.

"Oh, so I'm moving to slow for you now? What happened to 'taking things at your pace'?" I threw in his face.

"I didn't realize you'd be a snail!" he yelled and I stared at him in disbelief. The car stopped at a red light and I hopped out, grabbing my purse.

"Don't do this Bella." Edward warned.

"Or what?" I slammed his door and stomped off down the street, getting lost in the sea of shoppers in downtown Seattle. I saw a diner and walked in, pulling out my phone to call one of my brothers to come get me.

I finally reached Jasper and he was cursing up a storm about stupid Cullen's.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes. You OK? Safe?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm at Red's diner. You know where that is right?" I clarified.

"Yeah, see you in a few." He hung up and I ordered something to eat. Calling Siobhan and checking on Destinee, letting her know what happened and to not let Edward in the house.

I was so not dating anyone for quite a while!

AN:

Short and sweet…

Sorry, getting over this nasty cold, mixed with a migraine and I feel like I'm going to explode.

Hope everyone is safe and warm!

Reviews=Love


	11. Chapter 10

Say Something

Chapter 10

I arrived at my dad's and found him waiting on the front porch with a big smile.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"I took the entire time off. I want to spend some time with my favorite girls." He came over and scooped up Destinee.

"Dad…" I started crying. My dad never took time off like that.

"I know Bells. Your brothers filled me in on your stress level and Sue and I want to help you out." He smiled.

"Sue?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we've been seeing each other for about six months, but haven't really told anyone, just enjoying each other." He blushed.

"Uh, I don't need to hear that dad." I teased.

"Sue will be here in a few minutes. Go get freshened up and then we're going to dinner." Dad kissed my forehead.

I left Destinee in his care and I carried our bags upstairs, freshening up.

Dinner was nice and sue was a natural with Destinee.

"Bella, she is a doll! I hope you'll let me watch her a few times, you need to relax and enjoy life a little. I'm sure the guys on the Res would love to see you again." She smiled.

"Of course Sue. Just let me know when." I smiled.

"Everyday if you'd let me, but I know your dad wants to spoil her too." She smiled lovingly at my dad.

"Tell you what, if it's nice tomorrow, you and dad can take her and I'll go to First Beach." I smiled.

Sue squealed and happily agreed.

"Bella?" I heard a snotty voice behind me and groaned.

"Jessica?" I put on my fakest smile.

"So it is true? You were pregnant." She smiled wickedly.

"Yes, yes I did. I'm in Seattle now, going to college." I smiled triumphantly.

"College?" she sounded surprised.

"Yes, college. I finished high school while I was pregnant. I have a beautiful house and I'm quite happy." I said confidently.

"Yeah, but you're strapped down with a kid and no daddy." She turned up her nose.

"I don't NEED a man Jess! That's why I'm going to college. I've got support from my family and a wonderful nanny." I stated.

"Well, regardless. You don't get to party and have fun anymore. You probably have hideous marks on your body and floppy boobs." She snarled.

"Jess, I have plenty of fun with my family, I don't need to drink or go to a party for that matter. As for my body, I love all my little flaws because I know my daughter gave them to me." I smiled sweetly.

"Well, whatever. I've got better things to do being cheer captain." She said all holier than thou.

"Congrats!" I said sarcastically.

She walked away after that mumbling about how everyone would hear about this. Should be interesting.

Laying on the beach was glorious.

I would get a cold chill every once in a while from the breeze coming off the water, the sun felt glorious though.

I had on a simple black two piece bathing suit, I was lucky enough that what few stretch marks I did have were very light and you couldn't see unless you were close up and no one would be that close for a while.

Damn! How could I think brothers would be so different? Granted, Edward didn't take it like Emmett did, but he had a pretty shitty way of dealing with me saying no.

I was deep in thought, soaking up the sun, so to say I was startled and screamed when I felt water dripping on me was an understatement.

"Calm down Bella." Jacob stood in front of me smiling.

"Jake!" I jumped up and hugged him. "How've you been?" I asked motioning for him to sit with me.

"Doing well. You dad called my dad, you know how it goes." He laughed.

"All too well." I laughed. Billy and my dad had grown up together. They were practically raised together like Jake and I.

"So, I've seen pictures of your little girl, she's adorable. Looks just like you." He smiled.

"Thanks." I shrugged.

"Hey, what's up? You can talk to me." He wrapped me in his strong arms and I cried, telling him everything.

"Whose ass do I need to kick first?" he asked.

I laughed shaking my head.

"No one Jake. Emmett hasn't come back around and I don't know what overcome Edward. I'm just over guys for a while." I huffed.

Jake made a big show of pouting and grabbing his heart.

"Ha-ha Jake! We both know that Paul wouldn't appreciate me stealing his man." I bumped his shoulder.

"You never know, I could go bi, just for you." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed out loud at that and we broke into a tickle fight.

"Hey you! Get your claws off my man." I heard Paul's deep voice.

"No way! He's mine now!" I straddled Jake.

Paul comes over and wraps me in a big hug. "Hey momma!" he kissed my forehead.

"Hey Paulie!" I teased and he growled, Jake laughing beside us.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the water and talking, it was nice.

"Come back tonight, bonfire!" Jake yelled.

"OK! I'll be here." I hugged them both goodbye and drove home, already feeling better.

EdwardPOV

"Damn, that feels good!" I was currently getting a blow job in my office from one of the nurses I've fucked on and off since Bella was giving me blue balls.

I'd been with her several times, before Bella and she enjoyed the sex, she didn't want a relationship so it worked out good.

"Come to my house tonight." I growled when she finished sucking me off.

"What about your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Pffttt. She'll be home. I don't have to worry about her." I waved her off.

She agreed and I that night I finally got my rocks off, hoping that it would soon be Bella.

Damn! That girl had me tied in knots, pisses me off what my brother did to her, but looking at her all the time I just want to pounce her too.

Bella dropped the bomb about spring break and I went off and even called her a snail. Tease was more like it.

I know she's told her brothers, I won't get a second chance.

I shook my head to myself and called my mom, knowing she'd hear soon enough and come to kick my ass. And tell me how disappointed she is in me.

Sighing I prepared for the phone call.

"Edward! I'm on my way back to your house and I'm going to brain you! How could you be so damn stupid!" my mom yelled and I knew she was pissed, she cussed.

"Mom, I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm a man though and I had needs. I was trying to explain that to her." I sighed.

"By calling her a SNAIL! Really Edward? I feel like I've failed as a mother because of you and Emmett. We'll talk more later!" she hung up and I paced my house waiting for her wrath.

4 hours later she was done yelling and disowning Emmett and I for the millionth time.

"If I wouldn't have given birth to you two, I'd have to think your dad had an affair. You both have lost your minds!" she yelled.

"Mom, I'm sorry! I can't take back what I said. I care for her, but we were on two different pages in life." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What did you expect Edward? You're 9 years older! I WARNED YOU!" she yelled.

And then she was gone. My mom didn't stick around and beat a dead horse. She got to the point and let you figure your way out of your own mess.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this little twist…

Reviews=Love


	12. Chapter 12

Say Something

Chapter 11

My time in Forks came to an end.

I'd enjoyed the two weeks with my family and friends.

My dad and I had a few days to ourselves while Sue watched Destinee.

I had quite a few long talks with my dad about what was going on and he reminded me I was allowed to come home anytime I wanted.  
"Dad, that's not the problem. I love it there really. The problem is I keep picking the worse guys!" I sighed.

"Maybe you need a break. Just focus on school and Destinee. I'm not saying don't have fun, but don't settle. I don't ever want to see you settle. OK?" he smiled and hugged me close.

"OK daddy!" I hugged him tightly.

We had a big dinner Friday night since I was leaving early Saturday.

Sue cooked for everyone and it was nice to be around my family, minus my brothers and my close, real friends.

"Don't forget to text when you get home. We'll come see you in a few weeks and maybe you can come back this summer for a couple weeks again." My dad hugged me tight.

"Sounds good dad." I kissed him and Sue goodbye and Destinee and I headed back to Seattle.

The next few weeks were a blur.

I was busy with classes and Destinee and I did a mommy and me class a few nights a week. I was just trying to concentrate on the here and now.

I hadn't heard from Edward and I had a lunch date with Esme this weekend. She assured me it would be only her and she didn't want me to feel awkward because she raised emotionally stupid boys.

Lunch with Esme was wonderful. We talked about her boys and she told me how she'd scolded Edward.

"Esme, I don't blame him. He was just ready for more than I was able to give him. I just wish he could've been the man he claimed to be. I'm putting guys on the backburner for now." I smiled and she agreed.

I told her I was coming home during the summer for a few weeks and she thought that was a great idea to spend time with my dad and Sue.

We talked about classes and Destinee. I was happy that she never made me talk about Emmett and what happened between us.

She offered to keep Destinee so I could go out with my brothers next weekend and she agreed to watch her at my house or take her back to hers.

We agreed on her house, that way she could visit with Carlisle too and they'd bring her back Sunday.

It's been forever since I've went out with just my brothers and I was excited.

Esme showed up Saturday morning with a huge basket of baked good for breakfast. Garrett was in heaven and Destinee was digging in as well.

We'd just started giving her more and more adult food. She wasn't fond of a lot, but she loved the blueberry muffins Esme made.

"You've got a hit!" I smiled at Esme.

"It seems so, but who's going to get the last bite." She laughed as Garrett gobbled down 5.

I had packed a little bag for Destinee, Esme said she didn't need much, she had tons of stuff at her house and there was always shopping to be done.

We chatted for a little while before they left and made plans to have dinner with her and Carlisle on Sunday as well.

I took a nap after they left, never knowing what my brothers had planned and got up to shower and dressed for the night.

Garrett and I were meeting Jasper at the restaurant and I was slightly pissed when walking in to see Alice with him.

"What is she doing here?" I asked Garrett as we walked towards them. I hadn't talked to her since our falling out.

"I don't know. It was supposed to be just us." He sighed.

"Hey sis! I hope you don't mind Ali coming with." He smiled.

"Well, I was told it would be just us, but I can deal with it." I smiled.

"Thank you Bella! Tonight was really my idea. I wanted to bury the hatchet with you and apologize for sounding so insensitive to your needs as a mom. I have no idea how hard it is to do what you did and are still doing. I just miss my friend! And my sweet baby girl!" Alice jumped up and hugged me. I hugged her tightly and told her I missed her too.

After our confessions, dinner was great. We talked about the upcoming year and Garrett informed me he's moving in with Maggie.

"Wow! It'll just be Destinee and I, I'm not sure how I feel about that." I sighed.

"Why doesn't Alice move in with you? She really doesn't want dorm life and she can't live in my fraternity." Jasper laughed.

"Ok. Sounds good. Alice?" I smiled.

"Yes!" she jumped up and hugged me again.

"This is going to be a year of great changes!" Jasper smiled and we all agreed.

AN:

Sorry it's been a few days since updates…

Been feeling strange and overwhelmed… In RL, not with writing…

Hope you're all staying warm and safe…

Reviews=Love


End file.
